


the next happiness

by garden of succulents (staranise)



Series: the best little gay hockey family in georgia [3]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Babyfic, Bitty has two moms, Coming Out, F/F, Telling the Family, women raising a child together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9770801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/garden%20of%20succulents
Summary: Nervously, Suzanne tells her mother-in-law that she's moved on.





	

George is looking after Dicky at home while Suzanne picks her mother-in-law up at the airport. When they come in the front door she smiles up from a welter of building blocks as Dicky comes running to meet his mama and his MooMaw. Suzanne hands her child over to Linda for full hugs and kisses and carries her suitcase through the door, smiling nervously at George, who rises to her feet and dusts her hands off.

Richard’s mother makes a point of coming up to New York every few months to see her grandchild and stock Suzanne’s freezer. Suzanne’s still not really used to the _level_ of love and support they’re willing to pour out for her; it’s one thing to help somebody who lives the next town over, but another to travel nine hundred miles.

“I’ve told you about Georgia,” Suzanne says as Linda comes over. “She’s my hockey player friend, she’s a real help with Dicky.” Which Dicky proves; as the two women shake hands and greet each other he leans over and grabs hold of Georgia’s shirt like he wants to be handed over.  

George rights him in his MooMaw’s arms and presses a little kiss to his head. “I’ll head home now.”

“You won’t stay to dinner?” Linda asks, which is… kind of her, though not exactly what they need right now.  They had this planned ahead of time, so George smiles and says she really has to go, mouths ‘good luck’ as Suzanne shows her out.

Over dinner Suzanne takes a deep breath, curls her hand around her fork, and says, “So, Linda. About… my friend George.”

“Dicky likes her,” Linda says with a smile. Dicky smiles back, tomato sauce all over his face.

“It’s just that… George and me are… really good friends,” Suzanne says, and feels like she’s running out of air. She’s glad she talked to George’s lawyer friend before doing this, that she knows what the worst Richard’s family can throw at her is. “We’re sorta… more than friends.”

“Girlfriends? No–let’s be clear here. You’re lovers?”

Suzanne flushes, and stutters, “We–we’d like to be.”

Linda grunts. “I _knew_ you shoulda invited her to dinner, Suzanne.”

“Are you–” Suzanne swallows. “Is it okay with you?”

“Honey,” Linda says. “I knew you had to move on from my Richard sometime. I’ve been ready for that. And I’m open to it being this woman, since you two–” she waves her fork, encompassing both Suzanne Dicky– “like her so much. But you gotta tell me things! Do I get to meet her? When did you two first meet?”

Suzanne takes a minute to react, and then claps a hand over her mouth to keep from spitting something out when she laughs, sudden and delighted. “Thank you, Linda,” she says. “I just… oh, my goodness. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, dear,” Linda says. “Feel free to start talking anytime.”


End file.
